As Long As You Love Me
by Angel's Riot
Summary: Yugi decides that, just as they are getting ready for the Ceremonial Battle, that it's time to face Yami and tell him the truth of how he feels. A Puzzleshipping songfic! Happy belated Valentines day!


**DISCLAIMER**: All characters, lyrics and material portrayed in this fiction belong to their respective owners. This piece was made solely for entertainment and I, in no way, claim them as my own.  
><strong>Characters:<strong> Yu-Gi-Oh!** -** Kazuki Takahashi (C)  
><strong>Song &amp; Lyrics:<strong> Backstreet Boys - Backstreet's Back - As Long As You Love Me (C)

* * *

><p>"Yugi, what on earth are you doing? 'Kidnapping' me – in a matter of speaking – and locking us downstairs wasn't your brightest or best idea." Yami chuckled as he was sat down on some sort of chair and blindfolded.<p>

He couldn't see anything in front of him, but as Yugi removed the bandana from over his eyes, the boy vanished almost instantly.

Yami was _supposed_ to be in his room, preparing his deck for the upcoming battle between him and Yugi that would hopefully end in his defeat and send him back to the afterlife for eternal rest.

He couldn't do that if Yugi were holding him 'hostage'. Around him, Yami saw what looked like to him, a person's basement. Yugi's shuddering breaths were heard faintly and the ex-King wondered what Yugi's mind was panning this time.

It was unnoticeable at first, but slowly, Yami could distinguish the faint sounds of music. It sounded as if a piano-like instrument were being played somewhere. The tune was quite familiar, but Yami couldn't place his tongue on where he had heard it.

The piano faded into well-timed pop and as soon as that started, so did Yugi's voice.

"All this loneliness has always been a friend of mine. I'm leaving my life in your hands."

"People say that I'm crazy, risking it all in a glance."

"How you got me blind is still a mystery, I can't get you out of my head!"

"Don't get what is written in your history, as long as you're here with me!"

Yami stood up from his seat and added his voice to the song.

"I don't care who you are, where you're from, what you've did, as long as you love me, who you are, where you're from, what you've did, as long as you love me."

"Who you are, where you're from, don't care what you've did, as long as you love me."

Once the chorus was over, Yugi's voice was alone again and Yami sat down.

"Every little thing that you've said and done, feels like its deep within me! Doesn't really matter if you're on the run, it seems like we're meant to be!"

Again, Yami joined in once the chorus began.

"I don't care who you are, where you're from, what you've did, as long as you love me. Who you are, where you're from, what you've did, as long as you love me."

"Who you are, where you're from, don't care what you've did, as long as you love me."

This time, Yugi's voice didn't make itself known as Yami carried on with the last parts.

"As long as you love me,"

The musical part played until it came to Yami's turn again.

"As long as you love me,"

Yugi pitched up as soon as his part came.

"I've tried to hide it so that no one knows, but I guess it shows, when you look into my eyes."

Yami helped out on the last two words of Yugi's verse then went silent.

"What you did and where you're coming from."

"I don't care!"

"As long as you love me, baby!"

Yugi's voice matched the original singer's voice note for note as he carried on with the song.

"I don't care, who you are, where you're from, what you've did, as long as you love me."

"Who you are, where you're from, don't care what you've did, as long as you love me, as long as you love me."

"Don't care who you are, what you've done, where you're from, as long as you love me."

"Who you are, where you're from, what you've did, as long as you love me."

Tears rolled down Yugi's cheeks as he continued on harmonizing with Yami.

"Who you are, as long as you love me,"

"What you did, as long as you love me,"

From there, the song ended and left Yugi weeping softly as he turned away. Yami was quick to stop his light from going, by getting up from his seat.

"I'm sorry about all this, I'm such a fool. You can…go…" He sniffled, hanging his head so that his eyes were obscured by his hair. Yami was touched that Yugi would dare dedicate his favourite song to him and even _sing_ it.

"No, I'm the fool." Yami admitted, lifting Yugi's chin so that his watery amethyst gaze interlocked with his crimson eyes.

"What do you mean?" Yugi asked in between sniffles.

"I was thinking that going back to the afterlife was going to be easy, but saying goodbye, would be even harder then I imagined; especially when I'm madly in love." Yugi blinked then hung his head and tore himself away from Yami.

He dashed upstairs in heartbroken grief and ran out the door without a second thought with the tears flying. Yami gave chase after his fleeing light. The boy didn't get far before he tripped over his feet and collapsed onto the sidewalk, crying even harder. Yami caught up to him, helped Yugi to his feet and hugged him close to his chest.

"What part of 'I'm madly in love' didn't you get?" Yami asked, gazing at him. Yugi's head lifted and surprise filled his eyes.

"You…mean-" Yami nodded and Yugi could only stare.

"It's you, Yugi." Yami stroked Yugi's chin then lifted it so that he was face-to-face with him. Slowly the dark leaned in and closed the space between their lips. Initially, he was surprised, but he quickly grew accustomed to it.

Feeling braver, Yugi wrapped his arms around Yami's neck and let himself go along with it. When they broke part for lack of oxygen, both had joy sparkling in their eyes.

Soft, 'awes' were heard then applause. Yugi flushed passed his normal color and Yami chuckled. "No more hiding it." Yami watched as the color returned to his lights face after realizing that it wasn't such a secret anymore. As he rested his head against Yami's chest, Yugi closed his eyes, willing up the courage to tell him the three worded phrase he had been holding in for so long.

"I…I love you Yami." He whispered. In response, Yami placed his chin on Yugi's head and rocked him back and forth.

"I love you too Yugi, now and forever."

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: So how was it? Loved it? Loathed it? Drop me a line and tell me how I did for my first songfic in a rather, _gentle_ review. If there's something you think I should improve on, I'd gladly accept you're opinions as they all help me further and hone my writing skills.


End file.
